remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
Drevii
Racials Please refer to the Racial Traits page for details about HUD Racials! Basic Information Aristocratic, elitist, pompous, you name it, they symbolize the higher echelons of the societal communion, in addition to being natural 'experts' in all things magika. This long lived and very ascetic race often looks down on others for being a lesser race, judging them for their lack of prowess in business, magika, and even fashion. Appearance Drevii are tall, slender, agile humanoids, with elongated limbs and necks. A Drevii's most notable feature are their pointed ears. They tend to be less muscular, and with a far more varied skin tone range (such as greens, reds, blues, grays, and so on). Some humans have even noted that most Drevii are a bit more 'beautiful' looking. As if to say they are naturally flawless. Personalities Although personalities among races vary, Drevii tend to be rather arrogant, or high and mighty, some don't realize they're doing it, but it's rare to find a humble Drevii. Solar System Influence The Drevii are the race who introduced Magika into the solar system, and in turn also invented Magika Technology, masters of this art they tend to use this influence to do as they see fit. That's not to say this is their only achievement, no they also contributed in mining companies that focused on minding Magika Stones and helping identifying these. They also created several other world colleges where the Shivan and Verga'an did not. Civilization and Society Venus, the 2nd planet away from the sun is a very difficult planet to live on due to it's ever burning and ever freezing features, so how are the Drevii pulling this off? Simple, they have made great advancements in Magikal technology, or "Magitek", to the extent of creating floating planetary colonies that use the natural heat and cold of Venus to keep their cities aloft. The cities themselves are kept in a protective material that keeps it's denizens at a healthy temperature and living state, with it's own unique ecosystem. These cities are only found in their prime state on Venus, other cities like this are usually planted in the ground on other planets looking like ivory, onyx, or golden kingdoms. Drevii use a strict imperial type of government, known as the; Venusian Imperium that use a council system to govern the actions of it's people, with a all powerful emperor at the head, referred to as the "Imperator", believing order is needed through a group of permanent leaders. There are at least 5 councilmen to any Drevii city. This however is not the only way Drevii live, in such cases as a settlement run by a human, they follow those laws quite strictly. Usually the Drevii are a very loyal and orderly race. It should also be assumed that they are capable of a very fierce military force. It should also be noted for all their arrogance that Magika was introduced to Earth because of them, both in hopes of repairing the planet, and to teach the Humans of their religion, which for the most part is a strictly followed religion. However, the Drevii did not originally wish to share their ways, it wasn't until after the Resource War, that they agree'd to bring their religion and magika to Earth, based upon a deal made with the post war council. Some humans did not take kindly to this for religious reasons.'''''''''' Diplomacy Drevii are usually arrogant, but tend to respect things of elegance and order. With that said they tend to not have the same viewpoints about less 'civilized' species. * '''Human: Well they aren't the 'worst' thing in this system. Drevii and Humans are the closes to 'sibling' races in the solar system, and with that their is a little rivalry tension between the two, but otherwise Drevii get along with humans best besides with themselves. * Cybernetic: I'm sure we can make them better if we tried. Drevii are more lenient on how they treat machines, not seeing them as objects, but they feel that they can improve most cybernetics with magikatech. Sort of a mother in law telling a wife that she can make the same dish only better. * Mytharii: Such uncivilized savages! Unlike humans who see them as potential work slaves, Drevii don't get along well with mytharii due to their tribal background, to the Drevii they're just barbaric loud and obnoxious creatures. Needless to say it has been noted the more well off of Drevii keep mytharii as 'pets'. * Splicer: They try too hard. Drevii are one of the few races that don't have a good or bad opinion of splicers and mutants, but they do feel that splicers that weren't made to be weapons, IE the ones that got cosmetic operations, are trying too hard to be something they aren't. * Mutant: Not worth the time nor trouble. Similar to humans they don't view mutants so highly. Unlike humans they do recognize them as a 'people' just not a people they need bother talking with. * Anshiri: Disgusting parasites. Although the Anshiri are friendly to all races including the Drevii, their slimly bodies, and their robotic suit exo-suits make the Drevii cautious of shaking hands with the creatures they believe are filthy slimy and wet. (Sorta like how humans afraid of snakes would describe them) * '''Verga'an: ''Abominations. Drevii don't tolerate the Verga'an, 'and have fought with them multiple times over the centuries. The rough, blunt nature of the Verga'an clashing heavily with the many intricate and complicated natures of their own Society. They also find it funny they can't use Magika. * '''Shivan: '''Respect But Caution. The drevii see past the dead looking exteriors of the Shivan, they know deep down inside that ghoulish appearance lies a rather civilized genius. . . they also know that they're a little nutter and openly ignore the 'humane' route for furthering their research. Drevii Representative '''Magistrate Vendethiel: Ugh, this place is disgusting. . . hm? An interview about Drevii History? Of course you want to know about us, I don't know anyone who doesn't. . . the question is why should I bother?'' 'The enlightenment of the Solar System? I suppose that 'is' a noble cause. . . very well, I'll honor you with my words. 'Our History is long and rich like those 'humans' except replace Earth with Venus and 'barbaric science and actions' with 'Magika'. You see unlike that filthy mob of. . . what do they call themselves? Homo Sapiens? We of the Drevii had 'always' been better with our advantage on the Magika Arts, and so we found more creative ways to survive on our wonderfully dangerous planet. '''How did we do that? Wouldn't you like to know, but let's skip a few years to a more 'recent' time. As you may have heard that Red Neck 'President' of theirs we and the humans were at war with one another, but no, we did not start the war, we simply 'asked' to have their planet and they simply refused, Rude don't you think? We even offered money. . . Of course we know about the Shivan and Anshiri as well, Humans weren't the 'only' ones that thought it was a good idea to recruit more Soldiers of other species, of course we took the advantage of recruiting those 'savage' Mytharii beasts, terrible hygiene habits but most excellent in combat. Of course we may have pushed our hand a little 'too' hard as they went behind our backs and got those 'Splicers' and machines. Rather dirty but what do you expect from a bunch of Apes? '' 'Thankfully those splicers died easily, but those machines made trouble for EVERYONE in the system, you would think for a race as old and as 'close' to advanced as we are they would have expected that, needless to say it forced us to now and again work with them. Not the 'worst' species in the system to say the least.' '' 'No that honor goes to those damn Verga'an and their short tempers, and small patient thresholds, and their long winded arrogance. Nothing but big children with dangerous toys if you ask me.' '' 'Even 'we' were pushed back by those short hairy people, but eventually a system truce was made after the humans screwed over those Shivan and Anshiri off of Mars, forming EarthGOV. We couldn't be out done by them to say the least, so we formed our own corporation that focused around Magika Technology. 'Venus Industries', if it's not from Venus, then it's not MagikaTEK.' '' 'Now then, if your quite done, I'm late for my afternoon tea, you've held me up in this dank dirty place long enough don't you agree?' *The Magistrate was escorted by a group of 6 heavily armed and prepared Drevii, one cleaned their way as they left, another laid out a red carpet, and a third was serving her some kind of tea* In character doctor analysis noises from the transmitter, as a catchy, electronic tune plays "EarthGov Department of Natural Research proudly presents... The world, and you!" *bzzzzzzzzzzt.* voice of a sarcastic, proper and very Germanic voice comes over the recording "Good evening everyone.. Doctor William Eisenstadt here once more to entice you with stories of the beyond that will surely tickle your curiosity and hopefully make this all worth being paid for.. Today on our list of things involving the variety of people we come across in our wonderful little homes among the stars will be the.. Oddly human looking enough, Drevii. Now don't get me wrong they may look like something that came out of your latest episode of a Japanese fantasy cartoon which.. Could be taken in various horrible ways.. They are remarkable intelligent beings on par with ourselves of course, and seem to age well due to the fact they have a longer lifespan.. Not that doesn't mean they are immortal and I already professed my disdain to the department asking me to research some idiotic renewal of the recipe for immortality.. Besides we already have it, it's called- Oh forget it, we cover this on another episode anyway.. The Drevii, are a race of humanoids with long ears and longer lifespans whom hail from the Venus colony, which effectively was their original home world, which means yes they're aliens. However it still stumps us to this day how these off-worlders bear such a striking resemblance to ourselves.. One our popular theories is that, they originated and evolved from humanity in it's years of space exploration and were perhaps the possible explanation behind the lost crew members of the original exploration team sent to Venus that went missing all those years ago.. But that's just a theory, after all.. Over the history of colonization the Drevii have become more and more easily integrated into modern society at a record rate faster than any other non-human being we have come across and attempted to integrate into the world of humanity, if anything people have begun calling them 'human' for the sheer fact they are able to accomplish this and make it look mind-numbingly simple all at the same time.. '' ''Drevii are not much more technologically advanced than humans are currently, but there is a reason for this. One of the most interesting facts about the Drevii is that they are thought to have created the mythical Magika stones, bringing them to Earth when they started colonizing. The story goes...if I remember correctly..."After the gate incident...They buried them deep within the Earth in its crumbling, spent state to heal and restore it back to Health." These Magika stones are wonders of modern science that we still hardly understand, while the Drevii seem to know all about them...These stones contain the elements of the universe inside them, and the holder can release and harness that power, making them very powerful weapons. Every since they were introduced to the Earth they grew and multiplied tenfold, creating new business on Earth. Companies like PDI started excavating the crystals one by one...The Drevii have formed their society around the stones, using them for anything, from protection to cooking. The Drevii call those who study and use Magika "Phages" There are entire schools on Venus and Earth for learning the art of the stone. While other races in the galaxy may be immensely advanced, the Drevii had made up for this through way of their Magik. It is their science, their medicine, their religion....Phew...I think the little shits are crazy personally...any problem can be tackled with the power of SCIENCE! But still...I do require more research on these stones of theirs...They are truly fascinating... '' ''The Drevii, truly are an interesting species. ...Why do they sound so english though? Well, once more this has been an informative session for the betterment of your possibly inferior intellect, and hopefully this has been worth your time as much as it has... Not been mine. So long!" END::..'''' Race Rumors # Said to have created Magika # Supposedly find Earth to be cold to them # Supposedly do not naturally have 'flaws' in their skin (IE usually lack zits, moles, blemishes, etc) # Have the best balls and galas in the solar system # Said to be the evolution of humans # Said to be the descendants of a 'outer system' race of Elves that even the Verga'an are cautious about # Said to have high heat resistant armadas waiting in the melted areas of Venus in case of war # Supposedly very good business people # Theoretically the race with the most subspecies of'Elves' # Apparently don't know how to swim. . . huh # Supposedly can live twice as long as a human (IE if a human lives 80 years, they can live 160) # Self-proclaim they are the leaders of fashion in the system Additional Reference Images Portrait-of-an-elf-female-with-tattoos-on-face-and-earring-and-necklace.jpg Npc elfmale ehranthescribe.png Npc elffemale lynnetelestrian.png CMFUss5VEAEPZPi.jpg Unnamed (29).png C6afc147442893eced8f41973cc45265.png C3ffc323bdf5dcdf0fe698759221af24.jpg 850953d13385d06f8258fb50e3819ef5.jpg 82a70c9587ee7c340b277a986e33662a.jpg Adasda.jpg Unnamed (31).png Crew2.jpg Unnamed (30).png Crew.jpg Captain.jpg Pictures here are not owned by RoE and are merely here for reference purposes only. Category:Races & Species